


Meeting the Family

by addict_writer



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, Malec Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: Rafael meets his brother. Alec and Magnus fear for their children not getting along. Day 1: Future scene – Meeting the Family of Malec Week





	Meeting the Family

Alec decided that after Rafael had endured hours upon hours of the Clave and Council asking questions, he barely understood, it was time to take him to a safe place.

He chose to travel the mundane way to the loft he shared with Magnus, giving Rafael time to ask any questions he might have, and more importantly, giving Magnus time to prepare Max for meeting his new brother. When they decided to rescue Rafael, they hadn't exactly thought it through. Their biggest fear was Max rejecting Rafael.

“Am I a Shadowhunter, like you?” Rafe asked out of blue.

They had stepped out of the train, near the loft.

Alec was grateful for the language rune he bore on his arm and of the hours of learning Spanish. Hodge had drove them crazy with mastering at least two foreign languages.

Alec combed his fingers through Rafael's black hair. “Si, my nino.”

Rafael smiled at hearing his own language. He traced a finger over the agility rune on Alec's wrist. “When do I get drawings like you?”

“In about five years or so. Being a Shadowhunter is part of your life, Rafael. You'll learn to fight and protect the ones unable to protect themselves. Like the people at the institute, the mundanes don't know about our existence.”

“So that's why I see monsters?”

“They're demons,” Alec told him softly. “And we're here to protect you from them. I will train you to learn how to fight them.”

“Is your friend like you?”

“Jace? Yeah. He's my _parabatai_. There's a special link between us.”

Rafe frowned. “Jace is the one with yellow eyes?”

Alec chuckled. “That's him.”

“I meant your friend… The one you were with when you saved me.”

“Oh, Magnus. He's a little more than my friend. We have another son Max.”

“You said that. The people in that room weren't happy about that.”

Alec swallowed hard, stopping in front of their building. He crouched to Rafael's side. “The Council and the Clave aren't that fond of Shadowhunters being friendly with Downworlders.”

“Like vampires and werewolves?” Rafe cocked his little head to the side, trying to remember everything he'd been told at the institute. “And fairies? Do they exist?”

“Yes. And… Warlocks. Your papa is a warlock, so is your brother. They all have a warlock mark. I better show you so you understand.”

“Why shouldn't Shadowhunters be friends with Downworlders?”

“That's something I'll tell you later. I want you to create your own opinion on everything around you. I don't want to influence you in any way.” Alec was aware that Rafael could reject them as a family when he grew older, but until then he'd protect him and love him.

They stepped into the building, walking up the stairs. In front of their door, Alec pulled his keys out, meeting Rafael's eyes.

“Ready?”

The kid shrugged, looking wary of what would be inside the loft.

Alec smiled, squeezing his shoulder. “It will be okay.”

He opened the door in time to see Magnus running after Max. The little warlock was only in undies, hugging Chairman Meow to his chest, giggling madly.

He heard Rafael's short intake of breath, which was loud enough for the warlocks to turn and stare at the door. Magnus sagged with relief at seeing Alec, who was the only one to calm Max.

“He's blue. Why is that child blue?” Rafael asked, worried, his wide eyes moving from Max to Alec.

“Remember what I told you outside about warlocks and their marks? That's your brother's mark – blue skin and there are horns if you look closely.”

“Horns?” Rafael looked alarmed.

Alec led him by the hand to where Magnus had rescued his cat, stroking between his eyes. Max was standing tall (as tall as a three year old could who barely reached Magnus's knees) and solemn, staring at his daddy holding another boy's hand. He hid behind Magnus's legs when Alec crouched to his level.

“Hi, my precious. Remember what we talked about you getting a brother? He's here.”

“Wanna meet him?” Magnus added, when Max didn't move.

Rafael stood awkwardly, regarding the scene in front of him. They looked like a loving family, and he had no idea how he got so lucky. Though, he was still confused of why the child – his brother – was blue.

Alec pulled Max from his hiding spot by his little hands. “Maxie, this is Rafael. He's two years older than you.”

Max frowned, almost glaring. That seemed to make all the light bulbs in the room to explode. Then he ran off.

“Max!” Magnus groaned exasperated. With a wave of his hand, there was light once again in the room. Alec was gone, presumably after his brother. Magnus threw himself on the sofa, patting the spot next to him. “Come join me, Rafael.”

Rafe sat down, staring at his hands. “Does Max not like me?”

“He's been in a royal mood all day. Don't take it personally.” Magnus stroked the cat's fur, catching Rafael eyeing the cat with interest. “This is Chairman Meow. He used to love us – your daddy and me. I think he is planning to escape his imminent death with Max under the roof.”

“He's cute.”

“Chairman or Max? Don't let appearance fool you, Rafael.”

Rafe looked into Magnus's eyes and gasped. “Ale… Uh… Da…”

“It's alright. You can call us anything you want. We won't mind. Did Alec say something?”

“Your mark… Are your eyes your mark?”

“Oh, and you're a smart cookie. Yes, my cat eyes are my warlock mark.” Magnus cringed at the high pitched squeal coming from upstairs.

Not long later, Max appeared in the room, finally dressed. Alec wasn't far behind, looking at the child amused, then he met Magnus's eyes.

Max walked to Rafael, hand extended. “I'm Max Lightwood-Bane.”

“I'm Rafael.”

They shook hands, smiling at each other.

“Want to play?”

 _Famous last words_ , Magnus thought idly, watching the children run upstairs. He wrapped an arm around Alec when he took Rafael's vacated seat. “Tell me something, darling.”

“Anything.”

“Is it a good thing they get along?”

“I hope so. I mean, they can't be worst than me and Jace when we were kids.”

“You didn't know Jace until you were older than them. Knowing Max, they're already up to trouble.” Magnus cringed.

“What did we walk in earlier? You were supposed to wake him, feed him, then get him dressed. One easy task, Magnus.” Alec stroked his cheek lovingly.

“Easy for you, Alexander. It was going alright until breakfast time. Why do you think I'm shirtless?”

“Because you have a hot body?”

Magnus laughed. “Because Max floated his cereal bowl above my head then turned it upside down.”

“I still think you need to have a talk about his magic. It's getting out of hand.”

“He's three years old, Alec. He doesn't understand it. It's like a game to him.”

“Magnus, he turned Chairman purple last week. He enlarged that spider in front of me, giggling, despite my protests.”

“Protests?” Magnus threw his head back, laughing. “Alexander, I thought you were being murdered when I returned home, hearing your loud screams.”

Alec didn't look impressed. “The point is… I don't want him to get in trouble for using magic. Especially when I take him with me at the Institute, while you're busy with your clients. What if he scares Rafe?”

“I'm sure you didn't mean to sound so heartless as you just did. I'll try to explain to him that we can't practice magic in front of others.” Magnus nodded.

Alec stared at him, analyzing his previous words. “You know what I mean, Magnus. It's just that I'm scared. I can't lose him, if the Council decides we're not deemed to raise him. As for Rafael… you should have heard them. By the Angel, I hope our trail works fine.”

“How long?”

“We have a month to prove them we can take care of him. I don't know what they expect me to teach him. He's five, for fuck's sake. He's just a child.”

“We'll figure it out together. Until then, I suggest we check on them. It's too quiet.”

Inside Max's room, Rafael was standing near the far wall, staring slightly scared at the plush toys floating around or walking on the floor.

“MAX!” Alec cried out.

Max looked up, startled. All the toys fell lifelessly to the floor.

Rafael went to Alec's side, burrowing close into him. “I know magic is bad,” he whispered.

Alec met Magnus's eyes, raising a brow. He steered Rafael out of the room, while Magnus went to sit on the floor beside Max.

“Max is still young and learning about his powers. He has no idea how to control it. I told Magnus to have a talk to him.”

Rafael nodded. He sat back on the sofa with Alec next to him.

“Any questions you might have, feel free to ask them. Both Magnus and I are here for you, Rafe.”

“It's all new.”

“I'm sure. It will take some getting used to.” Alec watched as Chairman jumped on Rafael's lap, purring contently. “I'm going to work on dinner. What would you like to eat?”

Rafael looked at him confused. It broke Alec's heart knowing the kid probably never had a choice, and lived off whatever he was given or he found in garbage.

“Fries? Everyone loves fries.” Alec suggested.

“With red sauce?” Rafael asked hopefully.

“You got it.” He winked, getting up. “Play nicely with Chairman. If you need me, I'm in the kitchen. That way.”

.

.

.

An hour later, Magnus walked into the kitchen with both kids trailing behind him. He was wearing one of his nice shirts, and Alec had to bite his tongue not to mention that it might get ruined.

“Smells delicious, darling.” He wrapped his arms around Alec from behind.

“It's just fries and sausages. We're out of chicken.”

“Why didn't you say?” Magnus lifted a hand, blue sparks escaping the tip of his fingers.

“Because we're all going shopping tomorrow. We've only bought the necessities for Rafael, but I want him to choose whatever he likes from his bedroom stuff to his toys to clothes.”

“We're getting toys?” Max squealed, clapping.

“I believe you have enough toys to open a small store,” Alec said seriously. “This shopping trip will be for your brother.” He placed the plates on the table, sitting beside Magnus, opposite the children.

They watched as the kids ate, polishing their plates, then Max convinced Rafael to go play with him again, promising not to scare him.

“Phew.” Alec slumped in his chair, chewing on a slightly burned sausage. “I was afraid they wouldn't like each other.”

“Rafael is a brave little boy. Max takes a lot of getting used to.” Magnus nodded, popping a fry into his mouth. “At least, I convinced Max to be more careful with his magic.”

“Let's see how long that lasts. I'm seriously afraid to leave him alone with my parents. I still can't believe he'd turned Dad's hair green.”

“We should consider ourselves lucky he was asleep and I could revert the spell before he woke up.”

Later that night, Alec went to tuck Max in, feeling like he hadn't spent enough time with his little boy, while Magnus went to Rafael. They weren't that far apart, since they shared a room until Rafael picked his bedroom and everything he wanted for his new room.

Rafael was staring dazed at the starry ceiling, which for Max was something normal. Magnus had magicked the ceiling for Max to have something to stare at when he was a baby.

“Papa, can I have a glass of milk?” Max asked, sitting up in his bed, looking expectantly at Magnus.

Alec covered his eyes with his arm from his position sprawled on the little bed.

“Of course, my little Blueberry. What about you, Rafe? Would you like a glass of milk before bed?”

“Uh, thank you. Yes.”

“Magnus,” Alec warned him, but it was too late. He'd already snapped his fingers. Max was ready for the glass of milk between his little hands. Thankfully, Magnus didn't make the glass appear in Rafael's hand, as well. The poor kid would have spilled it over himself at how startled he was, watching mesmerized as the glass materialized his Magnus's hand. Alec could clearly remember how long it took for him to get used to Magnus making hot drinks appear in his unsuspecting hand.

“Here you go, sweetie.” Magnus offered the glass to Rafe. “You two need anything, you know where our room is.”

“Another story?” Max begged.

Alec yawned loudly. “Your brother is pretty tired. And so am I.”

“Papa?” Max whined.

Magnus went to him, stroking his hair. “Try to sleep, Blueberry. Two stories tomorrow night. I promise.”

“Good night, Rafael.” Alec crouched by the young Shadowhunter's bed, kissing his head.

Rafael startled him by hugging him around the neck. “Goodnight, Daddy.”

Magnus watched the scene, moved, until Max broke the spell, tugging at his sleeve. “Papa, you're making hearts float in the air.”

Alec snorted, making Magnus huff and the children dissolve in a fit of giggles.

“Let's sleep, you old sap.” Alec took Magnus's hand, leading him out the children's bedroom. “I love you,” he whispered as the door shut behind them.

“As I love you, Alexander. You and them are my whole life.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
